1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus to extract liquid that has been absorbed into a bowling ball. In particular, the present invention is directed to extract liquid absorbed in a bowling ball by heating the bowling ball in a closed chamber to increase the temperature of the ball so that liquid within the ball moves to the surface of the bowling ball.
2. Prior Art
In the sport of bowling, both the condition of the bowling lane and the bowling ball have an impact on the results obtained. The bowling lane itself is typically made of wood which requires a permanent finish of lacquer or polymer. The lane is approximately 63 feet long from the foul lane, is between 41 and 42 inches wide and is constructed of a series of thin boards. A hardwood, such as maple, is used on the first 15 feet and also for the last 6 or 7 feet. In between, a softer wood, such as pine, is used. The softer and rougher grained pine favors friction with the ball.
In addition to the permanent finish, an oil is regularly applied to the lanes as a top coating. This top coating or dressing is applied in various patterns. The reported results of this dressing are somewhat anecdotal, are the subject of much discussion and are considered "an art" in the field of bowling. Various patterns of top dressing are employed. As an example, dressing may be applied evenly all the way down the lane. The dressing may be tapered so that heavy oil is applied in the center of the lane and a light oil on the edges. Alternately, the heavy oil may be applied at the edges with no oil in the center. Various combinations of these may be employed. The term "carrydown" refers to the migration of the oil on the lane downward from use.
The "hook" or curve of the ball as it travels down the lane is important to bowlers. The angle of entry of the ball as it strikes the pins influences the results. In order for the ball to "hook", friction must develop between the moving ball and the lane. The more top dressing applied, the less friction between the ball and lane and the less that the ball will hook.
Additionally, the bowling ball is also a factor in the travel of the ball and its "hook". As an example, a sixteen pound ball has been found to develop about 2500 pounds of force per square inch as it contacts the lane surface. Besides the circumferential size and the weight of the ball, the surface of the ball plays a factor. With a ball having a harder surface, less friction will develop with the lane and the ball will skid. Conversely, a porous ball will produce more friction with the lane. The greater the friction, the greater the ability to curve or hook the ball.
From about the turn of the century until about 1960, bowling balls were made from hard rubber. Today, many of the bowling balls are manufactured from resins. The coverstock, or outer 3/4 to 7/8 inch, is composed of a urethane resin while the core is composed of a plastic resin that does not absorb liquid.
It has been found that the dressing or oil from the lanes will be absorbed from the surface into the coverstock of the bowling ball. Depending on the conditions, the bowling ball will absorb a significant amount of oil after as few as five games. This is particularly true with the more porous balls which are sometimes known as reactive resin balls and have a tacky surface. It has been found that once the coverstock is soaked with oil, oil remains on the surface of the ball. This leads to the incongruous result that a porous ball chosen for its ability to grip the lane will absorb oil that decreases friction.
Various machines have been proposed in the past to wipe off dirt and oil from the surface of the ball. These machines vary from air blowing on the ball to wiping down the ball with brushes or rags. Shibuya (U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,912), Worsham (U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,597) and Knepper (U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,034) show examples of ball cleaners. Nevertheless, no treatment has been proposed beyond the surface wiping or brushing of the ball.
Alternatively, sanding and resurfacing of the ball is sometimes performed in an effort to maintain the friction with the lane.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to extract liquid that has been absorbed into the surface of a bowling ball.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to extract liquid that has been absorbed in the bowling ball by applying heat to the bowling ball so that liquid molecules will expand and work their way toward the surface.
It is a further object and purpose to remove liquid that has gathered on the surface of the ball after heating.
Alternatively, the bowling ball may hook too much and it may be desirable to decrease the friction between the ball and the lane by introducing oil to the surface of the ball.
Accordingly, it is a further object and purpose of the present invention to introduce liquid that is absorbed into the coverstock of the bowling ball.